Lil Yuri - For The 5 (feat. Trippie Redd)
'For The 5 '''is a diss track written by Lil Yuri and Trippie Redd in response to the Capital Gazette Shooting in Annapolis, Maryland. It is aimed at the suspect Jarrod Warren Ramos. Lyrics 1: Lil Yuri Another mass shooting, I'm not surprised You should've listened to the warnings your family advised Jarrod you look like MetalJesusRocks I finna put you back in the streets, in a box Those 5 people, they deserve more fame than you Gerald, Rob, John, Rebecca, and Wendi are all cool Meanwhile, you fell into the blues You and the future flies need to shoo But when I pull up in the cell, you better watch your back Cause you and your followers are all getting attacked And let's just say it's more painful than a smack And your "mentally ill" excuses is super whack But hey, I heard you dissed The Capitol before I bet the CEO is wanting gun control even more Your wife, you do realize she's a fucking whore Your passion of death is nothing to adore Lil Yuri I'm tired of this violence And I'm tired of the news bias Can we solve things in a nonviolence way I bet Jarrod won't pull a Tay-K 2: Trippie Redd Nigga you don't know how mad I am at you I really wish I can be with the 5 that you have killed FOX News says your name, I'm like who No Notoriety is gonna get you killed Nigga gon' get shot like Tupac Nigga gon' get raped like Medusa Nigga you need a break, we need to talk You will never reproduce a slut in your life Lil Yuri I'm tired of this violence And I'm tired of the news bias Can we solve things in a nonviolence way I bet Jarrod won't pull a Tay-K 3: Lil Yuri Jarrod I ain't done with you But Maryland is done with you Interstate gon' get roasting with you David Hogg is subtracting your fanbase, including you When you was on life support, I wished I pulled the cord You really are a heartless slut, oh my lord These mass shooting haters are getting bored They want a execution to be your reward I'm holding a vigil for the 5 that were lost Do you know how much those 5 people cost Once you get arrested your just gonna go soft Well don't expect me be on your side Food and drink, they shouldn't provide I wished while you were shooting, you should've have died I'm out in NJ, showing my gun control pride And I'm done with this diss track, so that means goodbye Triva * The line "Jarrod you look like MetalJesusRocks." is based on a Youtuber named MetalJesusRocks, a Youtuber who covers vintage gaming and heavy metal. * The line "But hey, I heard you dissed The Capitol before. I bet the CEO is wanting gun control even more." is based on when Jarrod attempted to sue The Capitol in 2012. * The line "Nigga gon' get raped like Medusa" is based on Medusa, a monster who was raped by Poseidon. * The line "I'm holding a vigil for the 5 that were lost" would later come true when Lil Yuri held a personal vigil in honor of the Capital Gazette shooting victims. * The song was praised by many for attacking the shooter. **RapReviews quoted "''It's good to see Lil Yuri and Trippie Redd take shots at Jarrod 'Cuck Sucker' Ramos. The guy really deserves to be executed!". **David Hogg quoted "I find it hypocritical that Trippie says that No Notoriety is gonna 'kill' him, yet the song clearly says his name! Other than that, good song.". Category:Fanfic Category:Lil Yuri Category:Songs Category:Music